Lesson in Control
by jessiechaos
Summary: A ride in the forest led to more then what they had planned. DG/Jeb, DG/Zero. Hints of Zero/Jeb but can be easily ignored.
1. Chapter 1

This is based on a prompt I found on a Tin Man Kink Forum on LJ which stated: Zero/DG/Jeb Alpha!Zero, abduction, Claiming (Zero claiming DG and Jeb as his) And this is what I came up with. Enjoy ^_^

---

DG was riding through the forest, taking one of her many trips away from the castle to clear her head. Her mother allowed her these trips, knowing that DG was having a hard time trying to get reacquainted with the world that she had been absent from for the past five-teen years. Plus on top of that, there was nearly constant magic training as well as history lessons to attend too. Her mother was only trying to prepare her for the future, knowing that DG most likely would be named the next queen. But still, DG couldn't help wishing for those times back in Kansas, where the worst thing she had to worry about was a few speeding tickets.

It was only when she went out riding that she felt she could be herself. And it was not for the freedom, or the wind blowing in her hair that made it so wonderful. It was because he was there with her, alone. She smiled as she turned to look at the blond man trailing behind her.

"DG! wait up!" She heard Jeb say behind her. DG just smiled wider as she pushed the horse to go faster, loving the feeling of the speed and the chase. She started to slow down, getting close to the clearing up head, the one she been riding too. It wasn't long before Jeb caught up, with a not so happy expression on his face as she got down from her horse.

"DG you need to stop doing that. It would be my head if anything where to happen to you." Jeb said, frustrated, getting down from his own horse.

"Oh, you know you love it." She said, walking up to Jeb, giving him a light kiss on his lips, before moving to tie her horse up. Jeb did not let her get far. He pulled her back, so that she was in his arms, serious expression on his face.

"DG, I'm not kidding. If I lost you out here, and something where to happen to you..." He trailed off.

"It's fine, Jeb, you knew where we where headed, I'm fine. Stop worrying." she said, leaning in to give him another kiss. He smiled, letting her devour his lips. She broke away, smiling up at Jeb. She moved to the reins that Jeb was holding, taking them from him, as she walked away, going to tie both the horses up. DG then smelled something, something sweet, she never noticed before. She took a deep breath of the scent.

"What is that wonderful smell?" DG said to Jeb. Jeb took a sniff and then his eyes went wide at the smell.

"DG! Cover your mouth?" Jeb yelled, covering his own.

"WHAT!" DG called out, covering her mouth as she was told, but soon felt herself starting to get sleepy. "Jeb? What's going..." she said before she started to fall to the ground.

Jeb got there just in time to catch her, before she hit the ground, panting hard, which he knew was a mistake, but there was nothing else he could do at the moment as he felt him self starting to get drowsy. He tried his best to stay awake, but knew it was a loosing battle. He heard foot steps approach him.

"Oh look at what we have here?" Jeb heard the voice of Adrian Zero say before he lost consciousness.

---

DG woke up with a moan, she could tell she was on something soft, but was unsure of how she got there. She felt a hand run through her hair softly, and could feel the legs beneath her head shift slightly. She felt a second hand stroke her neck and she smiled.

"Mmm Jeb."

"Guess again." She heard an amused voice say. DG was up with a start then, turning to see the smiling face of Zero. He blurred for a second, as she went to place a hand on her now throbbing head.

"Be careful, Princess, your still recovering from the effects of the poppies." Zero said, as he moved to lay her back down in his lap. She didn't resist, since the world was now spinning. His hand went back too stroke her hair. She laid there, eyes wide, not sure of what happen, uncomfortable in the situation she found herself in. Then a flash of arms catching her before she passed out entered her mind.

"JEB!" She said, trying to get up again but Zero's strong arms held her in place before he went back to play with her chocolate locks.

"He is here, he is just not awake yet." Zero said, making a motion that DG turned too. And there Jeb was, still passed out, tied to a chair, facing them.

"JEB! she cried again, moving towards him, but Zero was quicker. He grabbed her, pulling her back to him, her back up against his chest. His lips where now resting close to DG's ear.

"And where do you think your going, _Princess_?" He said, holding her tight to his body, breathing on her neck. She struggled in his arm's but he was much stronger then her. She could have sworn she could almost hear the smirk move across his face as his hands tighten on her arms, keeping her in place.

"What have you done with him?" DG said.

"Nothing, well not anything recently that is." Zero said as he went to lick at the nape of DG's neck. DG let out a shiver at the touch so she scrunched up her shoulders, to get him to stop.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered softly.

"Your a smart girl, you'll figure it out." Zero said, whispering in her ear before he started to nibble at the lobe.

"Jeb told me he was a virgin..." DG said, slight blush growing on her cheeks. Zero just chuckled at this.

"A virgin or that you where the first woman he had been with, because I can personally assure you, that he was no virgin when he made it to your bed, _princess_." he said in her ear, causing her to bite back a moan.

"I don't believe you!" DG shouted out. Her voice caused a stir from Jeb in front of them.

"Oh, you don't." He laughed lightly. "Well we can ask, lover boy, can't we?" Zero said before he raised his voice above a whisper and purred out. "Jeb! It's time for your wake-up call." Jeb stirred more at this, lifting his head lightly, and his eyes went wide when he saw DG in the arms of Zero.

"DG!" Jeb said, pulling at the ropes that bound him to the chair.

"Oh! yeah, He is a spitfire that one. Is he like that in your bed too?" Jeb stilled at Zero's words as his eyes want wider in shock and DG could see a light pink form on his cheeks. Zero rested his chin on DG's shoulder, watching Jeb.

"Yeah, and his face never did hide much either. Emotions on his sleeves and all that. It just makes him that much cuter in bed." Zero purred. The crimson on Jeb's cheeks just spread.

"What do you want with us?" DG said, quietly. Another laugh.

"I figured it would be obvious by now, _Princess."_ Zero said as he pushed her back, letting her ass rest up against the hardness that was forming within his jeans. "I wanted to check out what got my Spitfire all worked up over." DG just squirm at that, causing a growl to grow in Zero's throat.

"Mmmm yes, just like that baby." He said softly in her ear, despite herself, she felt herself getting aroused at his words.

"How do you know about us?" Jeb said softly.

"You two actually thought you where alone out here." Zero chuckled, giving Jeb a lustful look. "I got to see some wonderful sights of you, spitfire." Jeb's cheeks where deep red at that.

"You where watching us?" DG said, feeling herself getting more aroused at the thought. Zero moved in to nibble her ear again, and this time, DG let the moan escape her lips.

"You guys where like clock work, twice a week. I've been watching you for the past few weeks now. But today, I decided I wanted to play too."

"Leave her alone!!!" Jeb growled out, pulling at his bonds.

"Look at him, he so cute when he is all possessive like that." Zero said before moving his lips to DG's ear again. "I can smell how aroused you are DG." Zero said, hotly on her ear, causing another moan from her. His hand went to the buttons of her riding shirt and started to slowly unbutton them as Jeb watched them, helpless to stop it. His hand slipped within, grasping lightly to one of her breast, as he lightly pinched at one of the nipples. DG moaned out at this.

"She's so gorgeous, I can see why you fell for her, Jeb. And such passion too. " Zero said, lustfully. He moved both his hands to her shoulders before quickly pulling the shirt from her roughly, which only caused DG to moan more. He moved behind her, removing her bra, completely exposing her to both of them before he went to nip at the nape of her neck again.

Zero's hands went to caress her breasts lightly, causing DG to pant as she leaned her head back, letting it rest on his shoulder. Zero just smiled at Jeb as he pinched her nipples hard, which caused her to let out a loud gasp. Jeb squirmed at this, and Zero just smiled wider when he could see the reason for his movement growing in his pants.

"Mmm." Zero said softly. "It looks like he's enjoying the show DG." He said as one of his hands slipped down her stomach, to the edge of her riding pants. DG bit her lip at that. "I'm going to enjoy making you scream out in pleasure DG, and he's going to enjoy watching me do so. Do you want me to make you scream in _ecstasy." _Zero said, voice dripping with lust as he whispered into her ear. She bit her lip again as he caressed her lower belly. After a moment, she nodded.

"I did not catch that DG?" He said with a smirk, knowing he had her right where he wanted her, but he wanted her to say it out loud. "Say it DG." he said as he played with the buttons of her riding pants.

"Yes! Please! Make me scream!" That was all he needed before he popped the button of her riding pants before slipping his hand within. She gasped as his fingers found their way to her silken curls. She moaned out as she felt a finger thrust within her. His thumb went to caress her clit, causing her to gasp out.

"You like that don't you DG.?" He said as he thrusts another finger into her. She moaned her reply. He turned to look into her face as he kept thrusting into her. "You look so beautiful like that DG, face flushed, eyes filled with so much lust. You are like a goddess." DG moaned louder at his words as he worked his fingers within her. She was so close, she could taste it, but he was giving her just enough to pull her up, but not enough to pull her over the edge.

"Stop teasing, Zero." DG panted out.

"Adrian, love, Adrian, I want to hear you say that when you come. " Zero said with a growl.

"Then let me, Adrian!" She panted again.

"In time, love. In time." He said, as his hands slipped from her and she whimpered at the lost. His hand moved back up to her breast, rubbing the moisture that was on them, at the top of her breast.

"Look at how wet you are. Someone might think you are enjoying yourself." Before she could respond he quickly flipped her so that she was on her back, but still within view of Jeb's watchful gaze. DG was looking up into those lustful eyes of his. He smiled at her before he moved to the waist of her pants, pulling them and her underwear over her slender legs, and off her body. He moved his way back up her body, pausing a moment between those legs of hers. His nose went in to smell her sweet scent before his tongue darted out, licking at her. She gasped out at this.

"Oh God! Adrian." Zero smiled at this.

"Mmm, you taste so sweet DG." Zero purred out before moving his way back up her body, taking one of her breasts into his mouth. DG moaned out as he felt her hand move to the hem of his shirt, letting her hand slip within, caressing his chest lightly. He chuckled at her action before letting her pull the shirt up his chest and over his head. He went to kiss her neck and he then felt her hand on the buttons of his jeans. He grabbed them, pulling them over her head, holding them in place.

"Patience, for I wouldn't mind tying you up if you misbehave." He said, mischievously as she shivered in reply. She left his hands where he left them, as he went back to attack her neck, hands running through her hair. She moaned out as he sucked hard on her neck, marking her as his. He leaned back, smiling at his work before he moved to look into her eyes, and for the first time since they started, he claim her mouth in his. The kiss was passionate and forceful at the same time, showing DG, who was in charge of this show. He left her panting, wanting more.

"You may now undress me." Zero growled out. DG smiled as he allowed her to push him to the bed, before moving down to the jeans. She snapped the button of the jeans and then slowly pulled the zipper down as Zero moaned out. She took ahold of the waist band of Zero's jeans, pulling them off his body, exposing him to her. She looked at him now, fully naked before her. She bit her lip lightly as she looked at his erection. She noticed it was slightly bigger then Jeb's but not by much, but she made note of the other differences. As if she was snapped out of a trance, she turned to look over at Jeb, who was still looking at them.

"Jeb?" She said quietly.

"DG! I want you to look at me." She heard Zero say. She turned and looked at him. "You want this, don't you?" She paused for a moment before nodding. "But your worried about hurting Jeb, right?" She nodded again. He sat up at that, and moved to turn her so that she was looking at Jeb.

"Look at him DG. Look at how aroused he is. He wants this, just as much as you do. Don't you spitfire?" Jeb just looked at them, lust within those hazel eyes of his. Jeb bit his lip to keep the moan that was forming within his throat. When Jeb did not respond, Zero tried again.

"Jeb? Don't you want to watch DG getting fucked by me, listening to her screaming in ecstasy as I take her. She so willing and ready to go, all she wants is your approval." Zero said, lustfully. Jeb was panting at this point. But then he gave in, nodding softly.

"See there DG, he wants it just as much as you do." he said before pushing her back down to the bed. He positioned himself at her entrance, smiling down at her.

"You're ready?" He said to her and she bit her lip, nodding. He pushed into her, in one long stroke, as she threw her head back, letting out a loud moan.

"Your so wet and warm, DG, you feel so good." He purred out again before he started to move within her. He started out slow and steady, pulling out tell all that was left was the tip before thrusting fully back into her, causing her to gasp with each thrust. It wasn't long before he started to loose him self within that warm heat and her pleads for him to move faster and harder was not helping his resolve. He was moving at a nearly frantic pace when his hand went between them, letting his thumb rub against her clit and soon she was screaming out his name as she came around him. A few more hard thrusts later he came with a yell, biting down on her shoulder, marking her for the second time this night.

He collapsed next to her, not wanting to crush her with his weight, as they came down from the high that orgasm brings. They just laid there, with the smell of sex and sweat in the air. Zero moved up to her ear.

"DG, how was that, love?"

"Breathtaking." She panted out. Zero just smiled before turning to look at Jeb, a wicked smile on his face.

"Are you up for round two?" DG was almost startled at the statement.

"We just..." But Zero just smiled shaking his head.

"Not we." He said, smiling down at her before turning back to look at Jeb. She knew what he was looking at and a smile broke out on her face as well.

"I want to watch you, pleasure him. Keeps the ropes on, he looks cute like that." Zero said. DG just nodded.

She slipped from the bed and slowly walked over to Jeb, as he watched her, lust within his eyes. She smiled down at him before she knelled down in front of him. She slipped her hands up his legs before they ran over the bulge in his pants. Jeb let out a loud moan at this. DG's hand went to unbutton his pants, before slipping her hand in his pants. Jeb let out a moan when he felt her hand wrap around his erection. Her smile widen as she pulled him from his pants.

"DG! Oh God! Untie me, I want to touch you." Jeb moaned out. DG stopped, turning to look at Zero. He smiled at her before he shook his head. She turned to look up at Jeb.

"Just sit back and enjoy this." she said before she started to stroke him. He moaned out her name at this. She felt the warmth within her middle rekindle at his moan. She licked her lips before taking the head of his erection into her mouth. Jeb through his head back at this. Zero slipped from the bed as he watch DG pleasure Jeb, smiling as he walked behind the boy.

"Look at her Jeb, so willing to please you. Isn't she the most wonderful creature you have ever seen." Zero said into Jeb's ear. Jeb picked his head up as he watch DG take him into her mouth, and moaned. As if DG could sense his stare, she looked upward, smiled, looking up at his hazel eyes before taking him back into her mouth. Jeb was gasping at that.

"It's so exciting to watch her take you." Zero purred into Jeb's ear.

"Oh Yes!" Jeb cried. "But I want to move, I want to touch her!" Jeb panted again.

"What would you do to her, if I untied you, spitfire?" Zero purred again. "Do you want to fuck her?"

"Yes!" Jeb yelled out.

"How about I untie you, but I want you to stay where you are. I want you to let her, take you. I want to watch her ride you." Zero said lustfully.

"Oh God! Anything, just fucking untie me already! "

"DG, you heard the man, untie him." Zero said before backing off the couple.

DG was on Jeb within a second, pulling at his bonds, freeing him from his restraints. The second Jeb's hands where free, he pushed them with in DG's hair, pulling her to him, legs on either side of his hips, and into a passionate kiss. At this, his erection slips between her folds, the tip rubbing up against DG's clit, causing her to shiver at the sensation. He thrust again into her clit and she moaned out.

"You like that, DG?" He said as he thrusts again.

"Oh Yes!" She panted out. Jeb heard a chuckle behind him before he felt the hot breath on his neck again.

"Take her already!" Zero said. Jeb smiled before lifting DG slightly, Before lowering her down, impaling her on his erection. They both cried out at this. Jeb started to thrust up into her, already loosing himself within that heat of hers. DG's thighs, tighten on his hips, holding him in place.

"Hold it, cowboy. Let me do the work, you just sit back and enjoy." DG said, smiling at him. Jeb just nodded as DG began to ride his erection. Jeb just moaned as he let her take control. Her thrusts where slow and steady but after some time, they started to get faster and faster, both moaning loudly.

"I'm close... DG...Please... I need you baby." Jeb said. At that DG came with a shout, for the second time tonight, as Jeb moaned, coming within that tight heat of hers. Jeb's hands just wrapped around DG, holding her to his chest.

"Bravo, such a wonderful show. That one will keep me warm at night." Zero said with a smirk. Jeb just looked at Zero, annoyed

"What the fuck was this all about."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Zero just smirked at him.

"Control, Domination. " Zero said. "Something you both have been lacking." Jeb just raised an eyebrow at this.

"I wouldn't expect either one of you to want to take control. You have to be so in control while in the real world, One with learning how to rule, the other on protection detail, that when it comes to the bedroom, you want someone else to take charge. Like I said, been watching you two fumble out there. neither one really wanting to take charge, but one finally has too. Plus I thought it would be fun to fuck with you two." Zero said, giving them a wink. "You two better head out, before they send the search parties out, you two have been gone for a while." Jeb just stared at him, before nodding.

DG and Jeb moved around the little cabin that they where in, picking up their clothes, pulling them back on. When they where fully dressed DG moved back to Zero.

"Ah." She said nervously before licking her lips. "I would really like, if its possible, to do this again some time."

"DG!" Jeb said. Zero just smiled at her.

"Girl knows what she wants." He said, leaning down to kiss her on the lips before moving to whisper in her ear.

"I'll be hear the next time you go out riding. Come back if you want." She smiled at him, giving him a nod before walking back over to Jeb. They walked from the cabin, saw that their horses where tied up. Jeb looked at the sky to see how late it was.

"Your mother is going to have my hide for this." Jeb said.

"I'll just tell her I rode out to far and got us lost, it will not be the first time we have stayed out too late." DG said with a smile, as they mounted their horses and rode back to the castle.

---

I started a sequeal but I'll get it out there when I can. It's on the back burner at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Lesson in Control Sequel: Lesson in Patience.

The ride to the castle was made in almost silence. DG could tell that Jeb was not too happy with what happen in that cabin. But despite that knowledge, DG did not regret what happened. In fact, she was looking forward to the next time. She had a few days to convince Jeb into it which is most likely why Adrian only told her about him being there. She smiled at that thought.

When they rode up to the castle at Finaqua she saw Cain and a few of his guards were starting to mount up some horses. He must have heard them approaching because he turned to see DG and Jeb riding up, with a not too happy expression on his face.

"Call off your search, Tin Man, DG has returned." she said as she rode up to him.

"What the hell, DG, you're three hours late. What were you thinking?" Cain said to her.

"I wasn't." She said with a smile as she moved to get off her horse. "Come on, Cain, I was just having a little bit of fun and lost track of time." At this Cain grabbed DG's arm.

"We need to talk." He turned to one of his men. "Let the queen know that her daughter has been found and that she will go see her mother in a little bit after I'm done with her." Cain pulled her back up to the castle and she just let him knowing that if she didn't fight the yelling wouldn't be as bad. Jeb started to follow them but Cain just turned to his son.

"Go to your room. I need to talk to DG, and then I'll deal with you." Cain said angrily.

"But…," Jeb started.

"No arguing, Jeb!" Jeb was not pleased with this but he nodded and left DG to be dragged up to her room. Once the door was closed he started.

"DG! You need to stop this now before it gets out of hand." Cain said, sternly.

"Stop what?" She said looking up at Cain nervously.

"Let's see, your hair is a mess, your lips look like they have been well kissed, and there is a bruise on your neck." At that DG pulled up the collar of her ridding shirt to hide the mark.

"Damn it, I had my suspicions that you and Jeb where doing more than just riding out there, but I didn't think he was stupid enough to leave evidence that was so easily seen. Damn it, that boy is going to be in a world of hurt for that. If it gets out that he's been with you, he could be charged, have you thought about that? You're the crowned Princess; you can't just act recklessly like that." DG just stared at Cain eyes wide. Jeb's going to get in trouble for this. She panicked at that saying the first thing that popped into her head.

"Cain, it wasn't him." She blurted out, without thinking. Cain's eyes just went wide.

"Then who else was out there?" Cain nearly yelled.

"No one, I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm saying." DG said, avoiding eye contact with the man.

"OK DG, you're lying now. Who was it? If someone attacked you out there, I need to know about it." Cain said with concern in his voice.

"No one attacked me." DG said.

"Then who was it?"

"You will only get mad." she explained.

"DG I'm already mad, what makes you think this is going to make it worse?"

"This will." she said softly.

"Damn it, DG! Just tell me!" Cain yelled.

"Zero! All right, it was Adrian Zero!" she screamed back at him. Cain looked shocked at her answer.

"DG, this is not the time for a joke." Cain said, quietly. He looked into DG's eyes for a second trying to see the humor in them but all he saw was sorrow.

"I'm going to find him and fucking kill him. It's not bad enough that he ruined my life, he's going to come in here, try to ruin you by forcing you into...," Cain yelled but DG interrupted him.

"He didn't force me into anything, Cain, I may have been surprised at his advances and the way he went about it, but we were completely willing..."

"I don't want to know!" He yelled out, and then he stopped, eyes wide. "We? What do you mean by we?! Jeb went along with this too?" Cain yelled out. DG bit her lip.

"In a fashion." She said, softly.

"What's that supposed to mean." Cain said.

"Well he was tied up at first but..."

"STOP! Right there!" Cain said as he started to pace the room, angrily. He then headed for the door. "I'm going to kill them both!" DG went to grab a hold of Cain's arm, not that she could stop him if he wanted to leave, but still, it had the desired effect.

"Please, don't hurt him!" DG pleaded.

"Who? Jeb or Zero."

"Both, they didn't do anything wrong. I started the relationship with Jeb, pushed him into it. I willingly gave myself to Adrian. It was my choice."

"It doesn't work that way here, DG. There are lines that people can't cross, and they both crossed it." He said as he walked out of the room. She saw him leave knowing he was headed to see Jeb, so she was on his heals as he stormed through the castle.

"DG, just go back to your room." Cain seethed out.

"No!" DG said defiantly. She could tell Cain was not happy with that answer but he had not been happy with a lot of those today. He just ignored her the rest of the way. He didn't even bother knocking as he busted into Jeb's room.

"Jebediah Cain!" he said as he walked into the room just in time to see Jeb wrapping a towel around his waist but not quick enough to avoid giving both Cain and DG an eyeful. Jeb's hair was still dripping wet from his obviously recent shower.

"Damn it Dad! Don't you KNOCK!" Jeb shouted covering himself the best he could.

"That depends, can you keep your hands off a certain princess." Cain said, angrily. "DG you stay out here." Cain said as he walked in.

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen it before." She said pushing herself into the room before Cain could close the door on her.

"You told him!" Jeb said angrily.

"He figured it out." she said, pulling her neckline down slightly.

"Oh that's just great. Does he..." Jeb said

"Yeah, I let that one slip out." DG said, softly.

"Look, Dad, I know you might be a little angry..."

"A little? That is an understatement, my boy. Not only do I find out that you have been sleeping with DG, but Zero has been doing the same thing, all behind my back. I trusted you to protect her. So how long have you three been getting together?"

"Today was the first and last time." Jeb said quickly. "And it wasn't my fault, he ambushed us, I was tied up, couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Wait, what?!" Cain turned back to DG. "I thought you said he didn't force you?"

"He didn't, it just happened so fast, with what he said, and the way he touched me, there was no saying no to that." Cain's eyes were filled with rage again as he looked back at Jeb for confirmation when Jeb just nodded.

"And you were tied up?" Cain asked Jeb.

"Well, most of the time."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Cain yelled out.

"Well after me and Adrian...." DG started.

"Ok, I really don't need to know that. DG, your riding privileges are hereby revoked." Cain said.

"WHAT!" DG screamed out.

"You've been on thin ice with them as it is. I will tell the Queen I feel it's in your best interests to stay within these walls for the next few weeks."

"You can't do that!" DG screamed.

"I'm head of the royal guards, I can do what I feel is in the best interest of this family. Jeb, take the next few days off to get your head on straight. If I hear that you two have been seeing each other behind my back, or without proper escort, there will be trouble. DG, come on, we are leaving." DG just glared up at Cain.

"No, I want to talk to Jeb."

"DG!" Cain yelled.

"Dad! Give her five minutes. Nothing is going to happen in that short of time, please! You can wait outside to make sure nothing happens." Jeb pleaded.

"FINE! But no more than that." He said as he walked out, slamming to door as he went. DG was in Jeb's arms within a second. Jeb held DG, not even caring that the towel fell at this, as DG sobbed into his chest.

"He will calm down eventually. That's just a lot to take in. He'll see that he made a mistake, I'm sure." Jeb said, stroking DG's hair.

"I'm so sorry." DG said between sobs.

"Shhh! It's fine. Things will work out, you will see."

"How?" DG asked.

"They will." Jeb said with a smile before he moved down to kiss her, softly. She smiled up at him when they broke away. "You better go soon before he comes back in here." She nodded. Then her eyes traveled a little south.

"That is a nice parting gift." DG said, with a sad smile before she walked out. She saw Cain there, so she sent him a glare before walking back to her room.

---

DG moaned out as she felt his hands moving along her naked body. She just leaned back letting her back rest against his chest feeling his arousal up against her as his hands went to play with her breast.

"Jeb! Please, I want more." She panted out.

"I know you do, baby. Mmmm look, DG. Someone's here to see you." Jeb purred motioning in front of her. She looked up to see Zero looking at her lustfully. She smiled at him reaching her hand out to him and he took it moving into the bed with them.

"Look at you, DG. Panting and moaning like that, someone might think you're enjoying this, being taken by two men." She moaned out at his words.

"Please! Adrian, I want you." DG panted out.

"Your wish is my command, Princess." Zero said as he moved himself in front of her. He smiled at her before he pushed himself into her. She moaned at this, letting Jeb catch her as Zero thrust into her. Zero moved in like he was going to kiss her but he moved passed her shoulder, placing a kiss on Jeb's lips, as he continued to thrust into her willing body. The sight of that made her moan. She watched as they kissed, pulling back, and looked at her lustfully. That was the most erotic thing she had ever seen and she was panting heavily at that, so close.

DG was panting as she woke up, covered in sweat, and twisted within her bed sheets. It seemed like the dreams where getting worse. She growled in frustration as she got up from the bed to take a cold shower. It had been three days since they had been found out and every night since then they both had been coming to visit her in her dreams, making for one horny DG.

DG showered; getting ready for the day. She had lessons this morning, like normal and then nothing this afternoon, seeing that today was when she was supposed to be riding, but since Cain had forbid it, she was not allowed to leave the castle. She was still very upset at Cain, but she also knew, that he could have turned both her and Jeb in and as of late they were still not in trouble. She had not talked to either of them since that day, Cain by choice, Jeb, she thought, by his choice, since he seemed to be avoiding her at the moment, which hurt a bit.

She also knew that Zero was going to be waiting for her and Jeb in that cabin, waiting to do such wonderful things to her. Her body hummed at she thought about that. She smiled as she got out of the shower, getting ready for the day ahead of her.

---

She pushed her horse as fast as it could go, to be there as soon as she could. She made her slip, soon after her lessons. She took out her guard with a simple sleep spell, taught to her in case of kidnapping, so she be able to stun her would be attackers, but she was sure they never thought she would use it that way. After that, it was an easy task to sneak down to the stables and out. She had thought about going to get Jeb before leaving, but fear of being caught, and his avoidance of her in the past few days made her rethink that idea.

When she saw the cabin her heart started to beat faster than it already was as a smile spread across her face. She slowed down as she approached the house letting her magic flare casting a concealment spell over the area so no one would be able reach or even see this place. She slipped from the horse and walked into the cabin. She walked into the back room, the bedroom, and noticed nothing.

She sighed, disappointed, having gone through all this trouble, with nothing but an angry Cain to show for it. She felt a strong hand move over her mouth as another strong hand went around her middle, grasping her tightly. Panic set in and the scream that formed was only muffled by the hand over her mouth. She felt hot breath on her neck before the man spoke.

"So, Princess, where is Jeb?" Zero said releasing his hand so she could speak.

"Not here." She said softly, as the panic started to fade away.

"So you came alone? How did you manage that?" Zero asked. DG tried to suppress a moan, as the hot breath on her neck tickled at her senses.

"I... made my escape. Cain saw the little love marks you gave me, he for bided me from leaving. But I had to come. I had to see you again."

"Aaaaw you liked it that much, i_Princess/i_?" His words sent a shiver down her spine. "To bad we won't get that far before we have company, of the royal guard kind." She just shook her head. "And what did you do?"

"A spell, no one will be finding this place unless I take it down." She said with a smile.

"Oh, that was very trusting of you. I could do all kinds of wicked things to you and no one would be able to come and rescue you." Zero said lustfully.

"What if I don't want to be rescued?" She purred out. He turned her in his arms, so she was now facing him.

"You're going to regret saying those words because I'm going to take my time with you, make you scream, make you beg for it and when I'm done, you will be lucky if you can walk out of here straight." Zero said. DG could feel herself getting more and more aroused at his words.

"I can't wait." She said smiling. He moved down to capture her lips, devouring them, letting his tongue slip within her warm mouth, capturing it completely and she just whimpered as he did it. He broke the kiss, leaving her panting and wanting more. He just smiled as he watched her, making moves to take her lips back within his, but he denied her that.

"You taste so sweet, DG," he said before his lips went to attack the nape of her neck, tongue brushing ever so nicely causing her to gasp out. "And your noises are just as sweet," he said breathing hotly at her neck, causing another whimper. His hands went to the riding shirt she was wearing and he ripped it, taking out most of the buttons, not caring about discretion any more. They knew where and who she was with, and there was nothing for them to do but wait for him to finish with her, and he was going to make sure she never forgot about this day.

He pushed off the shirt, and moved to remove her bra. He grasped her breast and she moaned out.

---

It wasn't long before Cain noticed that the Princess had gone missing, finding her guard in her room, asleep. He woke and questioned the guard, and figured she had about thirty minutes, a hour tops of a head start. That was plenty of time for what he knew she rode out for, but still, Cain was going to bring her back here, kicking and screaming if he had to. But first he had to go see, the only one who knew exactly where the wayward princess was. He marched up to Jeb's room, with a not so happy expression on his face. He came upon the door, knocking loudly.

"Come in, Dad." He heard from behind the door and Cain entered with a puzzled look on his face.

"No one else bangs on my door. What did she do?" Jeb looked up from the book that was in his lap. He could tell by the expression on his father's face that his visit had to do with DG; he had the 'DG did something wrong' face on.

"She drugged her guard, took a horse and is gone." Cain said angrily.

"Nice! That tops almost every other thing she's ever done." Jeb said with a smile.

"This is not funny, Jeb. She's out there, alone. And she's out there, with HIM!"

"She will be fine. She will have her fun and she will be back before you know it." Jeb said.

"What if he hurts her, what then?"

"He won't."

"How do you know that?"

"That's not the way he works, he may be dominating, maybe even a little controlling in bed but he won't hurt her. He will give her what she wants, since it seems I'm not allowed to anymore."

"Jeb! I'm just trying to protect you two. If her parents found out what you were..... Wait, how would you know that much about how Zero in bed?" Cain asked.

"I just know. Can we keep it at that for the moment?" Jeb said avoiding eye contact with his father.

"Are you telling me that you and he were...?"

"Drop it, i_Dad_!/i" Jeb said irrupting Cain.

"HOW!? When?" Cain said anger in his tone.

"He find would me. The first time, Mother was away on a mission, I wasn't."

"Why did you not fight him off, why did you let him?" Cain said as smile fell across Jeb's lips.

"DG wasn't kidding when she said he is a hard man to resist. Besides, I was young and stupid."

"Young?! Jeb your only ninteen, how young where you?"

"OK, let's not go there."

"JEB!" Cain snapped

"Fifteen, OK I was fifteen." Cain eyes had murderous look about them now as he continued to question his son.

"The first time? There was more?"

"Every few months he would come by, up until he was ordered to kill.... You know how hard it is, to know that your lover killed both your parents, but still want him? He even apologized to me as he put me in that suit saying it was nothing personal, just his job."

"And then you saw him again, when you found me."

"No, I saw him once before that, he found me in the resistance and after all that I still couldn't deny him." Jeb said sadly.

"Did he ever tell you why?" Cain asked.

"Yes, and that was the hardest part to take."

"And?"

"You sure you want to know?" Jeb said, giving his father one last chance to back out.

"Just tell me!"

"Because I looked so much like my father."

---

Zero shoved DG roughly up against the wall, devouring her lips again. He made his way down her chin, then her neck as she squirmed against the assault of his lips, tongue and teeth on her flesh. He nipped and sucked, leaving all kinds of marks on her. He wanted i_them/i_ to know that she was his. That he had completely taken her.

He leaned down capturing one of her nipples into his mouth causing her to moan out. Her hand ran though his hair as he gave her breast the attention it wanted, before move to the other giving it just as much care. After that he slipped to his knees as he kissed down her body kissing around the edge of the riding pants. He looked up at her smiling a devilish smile before he unbuttoned her pants. He pulled them off along with her other garments helping her out of them. He could smell her and she was intoxicating, making it hard for him not to just take her and be done with it. But, no, he was going to take his time with her and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

He moved to kiss at her knee before slipping between those legs of hers, kissing slowly up her thigh. The higher he went, the weaker her could feel her legs get, and the louder her moans got. He just smiled at that. He took a nice, strong breath of her scent, causing him to get even harder then he already was. His hands then slipped up, resting on her hips, holding her in place, as he tongue did a teasing stroke across her silken mound.

"Oh God! Please, Adrian!" DG screamed.

"Please what?" he said, darting his tongue quickly in her folds, and she whimpered at that.

"More!" She panted.

"You mean more of this?" He said, darting his tongue against her quickly. He felt her buckle and he nearly let her fall, but his hands quickly tightened around her hips as she moaned holding her up. He knew she wouldn't be able to make it though this without collapsing so he decided to be merciful on her. He got to his feet and in one motion, scooped her up in his arms, and carried her over to the bed. He placed her down gently, before slipping in to the bed, kissing at her stomach making his way back to her center. She moaned loudly as his tongue slipped in, thrusting and teasing just right, causing all kinds of sounds to erupt from that sweet mouth of hers. The then moved to lick at her clit, cause her to buck against him.

"Oh yes! Adrian!" she screamed and it was music to his ears and he devoured her completely. It wasn't long after that she shouted out i_his/i_ name as she came hard leaving her panting.

---

It took a while for his father to process what he was saying, and it took him longer to calm down, but soon, he did, knowing now was not the time for this, they had a wayward princess to find.

"You know where they are?" Cain said, questioning his son.

"Yes, a cabin, not too far from here."

"Do you remember where it is? You can find it?" Jeb nods at this. "Good, suit up, we will leave as soon as you're ready."

"What if I choose not to show you?"

"What?!" Cain said anger back in his voice.

"What if I respect DG's choices, no matter how foolish they maybe?"

"What? You're just going to sit there, protecting her, when you know perfectly well she in the arms of another man." Jeb smiled again at this.

"I don't fault her for it. He's one hell of a lover. If she had asked, I would have gone with her, despite everything he has done. "

"Jebediah!" Jeb laughed at Cain's shock smiling as he got out of his chair.

"Where are you going?" Cain said.

"To get ready," Jeb said.

"I thought..."

"Just because I don't want too, doesn't mean I'm not going too. Besides, DG is smart enough to not be there when we get there." Jeb said pulling on his riding clothes and boots.

"Ready?" He said with a smile.

"I'll meet you down in the stables in five minutes." Cain said leaving quickly, as Jeb went to the stables, getting two horses ready for travel.

---

Zero lay beside DG, as she came down from her high. She turned to look at him, face still flushed as she smiled at him.

"That was, amazing," she said still panting. He smiled at her words.

"And it's only going to get better," He said moving in to capture her lips causing the fire within her to grow again.

She watched as he slowly slipped his shirt off, up and over his head. He smiled down at her and she felt herself shiver. She knew what was about to happen, and her whole body hummed with anticipation. She watched as he found his way to the buttons of his jeans, watched as he snapped them open before sliding them down, off his hips and down his legs.

She looked at the perfection that was Adrian Zero and just moaned out. He was beyond sinful.

"So what do you want, i_Princess_?/i" Zero said into her ear licking at the lobe.

"I want you, Adrian." She purred out.

"I can tell that." He said, his hand rubbing up against her wetness, before slipping a finger within her. She moaned out at that. "But what do you want me to _do_ to you?"

"Make love to me." She said softly. He just looked down at her.

"Princess, this has got nothing to do with love, this is all about pleasure, mine and yours, especially yours." He said, thrusting his finger within her again to prove his point. "So no kidding yourself here. So, what do you want me to do to you?" She bit her lip at that.

"I want you to... to...," she said blushing. He pushed his finger in her again, letting his thumb run over her sensitive clit. She gasped out at that.

"I want to hear you say it, DG, I want to hear you tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me, Arian, please, I want you inside of me." Zero just smiled at that.

"Your wish is my command." He said before slipping his finger from her. She whimpered at that. He smiled at her, before he moved to turn her over so that she lay on her stomach.

"Adrian?" she asked curiously.

"Trust me princess." Zero said, softly into her ear. She just nodded against the bed, relaxing just a bit. "Jeb was never one for originality, well at least not in the bed department, was he?" Running his hands up and down her back lightly.

"Please, let's not talk about him right now. Let's just make this time for us."

"You're making this sound like it's a relationship again, Princess. This is just about the pleasure we can mutual receive." He explained.

"Then shut up and fuck me already!" she said, this time no hint of shyness. He growled at this. He moved his hand to her center, pushing her slightly off the bed, before he slipped between her legs, pushing himself within that wet heat of hers. He leaned against her back, and started to nibble at her back of her neck. She moaned loudly at that as he thrusts within her body.

"Oh God! It feels so good." She cried out as he moved to nibble at the sides of neck, nibble and licking, cause her to whimper at that.

"You feel so good too, DG, all wet and warm, it's so hard to not loose myself with in that..." And as he spoke he thrust hard within her. "...Tight..." Thrust hard again. "...Body of yours." And that was it, she cried out, clamping herself around him, his name on her lips. He just smiled thrusting in faster and faster, keeping her soaring within that ecstasy, before he lost himself as well, spilling with her with a horse shout.

---

The two of them rode though the forest, Jeb in the lead. They rode for a while, and when Jeb started to slow, Cain knew they were getting close. They trotted for a while then Jeb just stopped, confused.

"What is it, Jeb?" Cain asked.

"You didn't just notice that?" Cain looked around, and then noticed that indeed, something was strange.

"We're facing the wrong way." Cain said. "How did that happen?" Jeb just turned back around, looking puzzled.

"Wait here." Jeb said as he went forward. Cain was shocked when he saw his son disappear quickly and then reappear coming the other way. Cain cursed.

"That's a nice spell." Jeb said.

"So what do we do now?!"

"We wait, there's nothing we can do until DG lets us in, or breaks the spell." Jeb said getting off his horse.

"So you're just going to sit there and wait?"

"What else can I do?"

---

Zero and DG just lay in each other's arms coming down from their mutual highs. It wasn't long before Zero pulled away.

"I think it's time you get going. You don't want to worry your family over this little bit of play time." Zero let out a little laugh. "I'm sure Wyatt has been having a heart attack since he noticed you missing. Don't want to kill the poor man." DG didn't move from the bed.

"What if I don't want to go?" DG said. "What if I just want to stay here forever, away from everything?"

"That is not an option, Princess." Zero said.

"And why not?" she said sitting up. "Why can't I stay here with you?" She said. She moved to caress his cheek, but all he did was push the hand away.

"Cause the world doesn't work that way, besides, this... I'm not something you would want to spend the rest of life with."

"And why is that?" Zero just laughed at that, getting up from the bed.

"I'm not a very good person, princess, just ask Cain, just ask you lover. You're willing to leave HIM to stay with here with me?" he said turning to look at her. her eyes just want downcast.

"I love Jeb, very much. But he's part of that life, the life of Princess DG, the lie I'm living. I'm tired of lying to myself, Adrian. I'm tired of pretending I'm happy, when I'm not."

"So you're not happy with him?" DG got angry at that.

"NO! I'm very happy with him, he's the only reason I've survived as long as I have. This life, this life is not me. It's not what I wanted my life to be like." She said.

"Then he is the one you need to be telling this to, DG, not me. He's the one you need to be running away with, not me. "

"He wouldn't leave with me."

"And how do you know that? Have you talked to him, have you told him all this?" She shook her head. He turned standing in the doorway of the bedroom. "I think you need to, DG." A smile just spread across his face. "And I guess there is no time like the present."

"What!" she said slipping off the bed, standing next to Zero looking out the window that he was, and there he was sitting on the ground, waiting, while his father was pacing around the barrier, trying to figure it out. "Well I'll be damned," she said with a smile.

"I think it's time you talk to him, Princess."

"Like Cain would allow it at the moment...," Zero just laughed at that.

"I can always distract him for you." Zero said with a smile. She smiled at this too.

"I have a better idea." She said. She closed her eyes, letting the magic flow within her hands.

----

Jeb was sitting there, waiting, watching as his father stalked the barrier.

"Dad! Calm down, there's nothing we can do about it, so just relax a moment."

"We could always go back to the castle, get Azkadellia, get the Queen."

"And do what? By the time we get back she'll have already left. There's nothing we can do at the moment except for wait for her to be done."

"And you're just going to sit there while DG is with him."

"There is nothing I can do about it and besides, I told you, I don't blame her for doing this. I mean if you hadn't backed her in a corner..." Cain turned to glare at his son at that.

"So her running away is MY fault!" Jeb just looked up at his dad.

"Yep," and at that Jeb noticed the spell being lifted. He smiled widely as he saw the cabin appear. "I guess it's time for us to leave." Jeb said getting off the ground. Cain looked around with a frown.

"Jeb, what are you talking about?" Cain said. Jeb looked at his father, puzzled.

"You don't see the cabin, right there." Jeb said, pointing at the cabin.

"No, all I see is the trees that have been there since we got here." Jeb just sighed before he noticed the movement in the doorway. There stood DG, in nothing but a t-shirt, smiling at him.

"DG!" Jeb cried before running towards her. He heard his father call out his name and then a slight tingling on his skin. At that his father's voice was silenced. He turned see his father still yelling at him, franticly now, but he couldn't hear him anymore and he could tell from the way his father was acting, his father couldn't see him anymore. He turned back to DG, who was just motioned for him to come.

"You are so mean to him." Jeb said with a smile, walking up to her.

"Well he would just ruin our fun if I let him in." She said, leaning up to kiss Jeb on the lips.

"Oh, so that's what I was brought in for, to join in on the fun." She smiled at him.

"Tempting, but no."

"Awww but why not, it's been a while since I had a piece of that." They both heard Zero say. Jeb turned to see him, sitting there, on a dusty old couch in the cabin, dressed only in his jeans.

"I thought you wanted us to talk, Adrian" DG said, stilling looking only at Jeb. Jeb turned back, looking at her.

"Talk about what?" Jeb asked.

"Runaway with me." Jeb just stared down at DG, shocked.

"WHAT!" He said. Zero just laughed.

"DG, maybe you could have started with something less direct." Zero said with a smile. She smiled.

"I guess you're right. Jeb, I'm not happy. I haven't been happy for a long time."

"I know DG." Jeb said.

"You knew?"

"It wasn't hard to see DG. That why I loved out little outing, it was some of the only times I would see you smile, a real smile, not any of those fake ones you put on in the castle." Jeb said with a smile.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"The only time I had a chance, was when we were on our little outings and then I just didn't want to upset your fun. I figured you'd come to me when you were ready to talk." She smiled up at him. She moved up, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"I love you so much." she said whispering into his ear. He just smiled.

"I love you too." he said before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Awww aren't you two so cute." Zero said with a smirk. "But I hate to say, Cain is going to blow a gasket soon if you two don't get going."

"Going where?" DG asked.

"Where ever, either back to the castle or far away from here."

"Cain would never let us go." DG explained. Zero just laughed again.

"If you want to run, I have a plan. You two just leave Cain to me." Zero said with a devilish smile which caught both Jeb and DG's attention.

---

The longer that Cain had to wait the angry he got. Not only was his charge within those walls, so was his son, and they were both with him, doing things that he really didn't want to think about his son doing. But soon enough he saw the cabin appear before him, door wide open. He waited for a moment, hoping that the occupant of the cabin would come to him. But after a while, he just cursed, pulling his gun from his holster and walked towards the cabin, cautiously. He searched around the cabin slowly, not finding anything. Then he went into the bedroom and found nothing. Which meant they were where? He heard the horses.

"Aww, Fuck!" he said before turning on his heel to head out of the cabin, and noticed that standing in the doorway of the cabin was Zero, with a smirk on his face.

"Too late, Tin Man, they're gone. Took your horse as well, leaving you here." he said and the smile just widened. "With me." Cain moved to the door, trying to push past Zero, but Zero just stood his ground.

"Let me go." Cain seethed out.

"So what, you can chase the horses on foot?"

"You helped them escape, didn't you?"

"Oh you know me, helping out young love."

"She's the crown princess, she doesn't have that option."

"No, Wyatt, she a young woman who was forced into a situation that was way too much for her. How would you feel have that much responsibility thrust on you."

"I'm not royalty, she is." Zero just laughed.

"And till up to a year ago she thought she wasn't either. She's a scared girl who just wants to be happy. And like a lot of us, she fallen for a Cain." Zero said, stroking Cain's cheek. Cain just slapped it away, walking back into the cabin, to get away from him.

"You have no right to touch me, not after everything you done to me and my family."

"You need to get over all that. I was found to be within accordance of…,"

"I know you where just following orders, but that doesn't make it right.

"If it wasn't for me, you would be dead. I saved you by putting you into that suit."

"And making me and my family think we were dead."

"They were safer that way. If they tried to release you, she would have just ordered all your deaths. I made sure you were all safe."

"Till you killed Adora."

"They should have stayed out of the resistance, but no, your family, your son was just as stubborn as you. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wanted to be this big hero, just like his father. When she found out, she wanted both their deaths. I tried to talk her out of it, but she would only allow one to survive. I had to choose, but I figured you would want me to protect your son."

"Don't you mean your lover?" Cain said bitterly. Zero just relaxed his stance at the door at that. Zero rubbed his hand over his face before he talked again.

"I see, so, he told you about that."

"How could you take advantage of him like that?"

"Whoa, hold on, I never took advantage of him. In fact, I never had to pressure that boy into anything."

"And what were you doing there in the first place? You had no reason to be there."

"Yes I did. I was passing on information to the resistance." Cain just laughed at that.

"You expect me to believe that."

"It doesn't matter what I say, I know you would never believe me. So why should I even try." Zero said. "Look at what we have become; we used to be such good friends."

"That was before you tried to kill me and my family." Zero just shook his head at that.

"It was broken long before that. I think it was when you stopped trusting me."

"How was I supposed to trust you? You were one of them," Cain said.

"I did what I had to and so did you. Anyway it doesn't matter now and this isn't about us. It's about your son and the woman he loves."

"He really does love her, doesn't he? Why didn't I see that? It's so obvious now." Cain said, shaking his head.

"Cause you where too busy doing your job to notice what was going on with them. You were always blind to the feelings of others."

"So what do I do now?"

"Let them go, they may show back up, if not, then just wish them luck." Cain just laughed for a second.

"What am I going to tell the Queen? Dear God, I let her daughter just slip through my fingers."

"You can tell her I tied you up and that it couldn't be helped." Zero said with a laugh.

"You know how I feel about lying." Cain said.

"Well I could always tie you up and make it true." Zero said with a wink. Cain just shot him a look.

"Just because I let you do that that one time," Cain said as they started the long walk back to the civilization.


End file.
